The disclosure relates to sewer inlets configured to receive sewage and waste water from recreational vehicles (RVs) and the like. RV park sewer inlet configurations may vary from park-to-park. This may be a function of local codes and standards or for other reasons. The lack of sewer inlet standardization can result in sewage and waste water spills and ground contamination because a given sewer inlet might not be configured to receive a given RV's sewer discharge hose or nozzle in secure and/or fluid tight engagement.